Although much has been made in the past of replacing human work by robots or a robotic device, the robot or the robotic device is primarily used today as a means of assistance. The strict separation between pure automation and manual work is increasingly redundant. Powerful sensors, intelligent control engineering and advanced software technologies are integrated into modern robotic devices. A further common possibility is for these robots to allow movement in a passive manner under the hand of an operator, e.g. a surgeon. An operator who interacts with a robotic device as an assistant, e.g. a surgeon during a robot-supported operation, must often perform very complex maneuvers. At the same time, it is very often the case that identical maneuvers are repeated in many applications. In medical interventions in particular, the speed of movement and the accuracy of trajectory are critical to the result of the operation. A number of approaches exist for the purpose of improving the interaction between operator and an assisting robotic device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,361 B1 discloses a robotic system which analyzes voice commands of a user in order to move a medical instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,358 B2 likewise involves an analysis of voice commands in order to control a medical device, specifically an x-ray system in this case.
US 2013/0110130 A1 describes a control system for a medical robotic device. This control system allows the setting of a desired torque which is precisely implemented at the desired strength despite fatigue of e.g. wires or Bowden cables of the robotic device.